La beauté du noir
by Sentinelle
Summary: Ecrit pour l'anniversaire de Symbelmyn. Eomer décrit ce qu'est Lothiriel pour lui.


Elfhelm sortit et leva les yeux. Le ciel était d'un bleu pur. L'air était froid, mais déjà se devinait la douce fragrance de l'herbe nouvelle. Le printemps arrivait.

Le maréchal aperçut soudain Eomer devant la porte des écuries de la paille collait à son pantalon, et le sourire qui éclairait son visage ne suffisait pas à masquer sa fatigue.

«-Steorra a pouliné cette nuit, annonça-t-il en guise de bonjour, tandis qu'Elfhelm s'approchait en hâte. Une belle petite pouliche.

-Seriez-vous resté avec elle toute la nuit, monseigneur ? s'écria Elfhelm.

-J'étas impatient de voir le premier poulain de Piedardent, répondit Eomer. Et Steorra n'a pas refusé ma présence. Venez voir ! »

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le bâtiment où s'attardaient encore les ombres de la nuit. Une jument d'un bai clair se tenait debout dans la stalle la plus large, tandis qu'une petite forme indistincte marchait près d'elle d'un pas incertain. Quand les yeux du maréchal se furent habitués à l'obscurité, il eut un coup au cœur : la robe de la pouliche était noire.

« -N'est-elle pas magnifique, Elfhelm ? » demanda Eomer, son regard brillant fixé sur le jeune animal.

Certes, elle était belle : son cou était arqué comme celui d'un cygne, elle avait de grands yeux expressifs, et sa démarche encore maladroite échouait à dissimuler la grâce de ses mouvements. Les yeux expérimentés d'Elfhelm repérèrent également qu'elle était vigoureuse, et d'un tempérament ardent.

Oui, c'était un bel animal, qui serait bientôt une noble jument. Si ce n'était sa robe…

« -Vous avez raison, monseigneur, répondit lentement Elfhelm. Mais… nos traditions nous ont depuis longtemps habitués à déconsidérer les chevaux portant une telle robe, disant que si l'Ennemi les préférait aux autres, c'était sans doute parce que leur esprit était plus enclin à l'obscurité que portait déjà leur corps.

-Je sais cela, Elfhelm, répondit Eomer sans s'emporter. J'ai longtemps été persuadé de ce fait. Mais si le noir est souvent utilisé comme symbole du mal et des ténèbres, il peut tout de même être beau. Ne vous souvenez-vous donc pas de la reine du Gondor, lors de son arrivée à Minas Tirith ?

-Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier, monseigneur ? répondit Elfhelm, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Elle m'a paru plus belle que toutes les femmes que j'ai pu rencontrer jusqu'ici -et sa longue chevelure, plutôt que de l'assombrir, rehaussait ses beaux traits.

-En la voyant, j'ai compris que le noir en lui-même n'était pas redoutable, dit Eomer. Et plus tard… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, regardant d'un air absent la pouliche réclamer des caresses à sa mère.

Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel les deux hommes se contentèrent d'observer la jument et sa fille. Plus il la regardait, et plus Elfhelm admirait la richesse de sa robe moirée, luisant doucement dans la lumière croissante.

Mais le maréchal avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait. Pourquoi Eomer avait-il changé d'avis aussi radicalement ?

« Savez-vous déjà à qui vous destinez la pouliche, monseigneur ? » demanda-t-il finalement pour rompre le silence.

Eomer devint plus grave.

« -Oui : à quelqu'un qui lui ressemble, répondit-il.

-Je n'arrive pas à deviner qui, dit Elfhelm après un moment de réflexion.

-C'est sans doute parce que vous ne l'avez jamais vue, dit Eomer.

-Et à quoi cette personne ressemble-t-elle ? » demanda le maréchal, pressentant qu'il abordait enfin la clé de son questionnement.

Eomer se tourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Si je vous la décrivais physiquement, je doute que vous parveniez à l'apprécier, car elle ne ressemble guère à celles de Rohan, et elle n'est pas non plus dotée de la beauté radieuse de la reine Arwen. Mais elle est comme cette pouliche : une apparence inhabituelle cachant une grande valeur, que seul peut détecter celui qui souhaite scruter la profondeur des êtres. Sa grâce se couple à une vivacité d'esprit peu commune, et elle est dotée d'une sensibilité si fine qu'elle semble parfois lire dans les pensées –mais toujours dans un but de compréhension et de compassion. Sa grandeur d'âme et sa vaillance égalent celles de ma sœur, même si ce n'est guère sur un champ de bataille qu'elle les a révélées. »

Eomer avait à présent le regard fixé sur la fenêtre qui donnait au Sud, et ses yeux brillaient étrangement.

«-Je crois savoir de qui vous parlez, dit Elfhelm en souriant. On m'a raconté comment la dame de Dol Amroth a défendu sa cité contre les Orientaux, lors de l'absence de son père. Si elle n'a pas en personne brandi l'épée, on raconte qu'elle a fait preuve de beaucoup de courage, et d'une grande sagesse. C'est certes une noble dame !

-Et ses cheveux sont d'un jais luisant, comme les tiens… murmura Eomer en frôlant des doigts la crinière de la pouliche, qui s'était aventurée jusqu'à la porte de la stalle.

-Si d'aventure elle venait ici, elle recevra bon accueil, assura Elfhelm. Il me semble que je l'aime et que je la révère déjà, avant même de l'avoir vue, et je suis certain que le Rohan tout entier fera de même.

-Merci, Elfhelm, dit Eomer en posant la main sur son épaule. Je craignais un peu votre réaction, ainsi que celle des autres maréchaux, mais vous m'avez rassuré. Que désormais le noir ne soit plus craint, et que seule le mal lui-même soit haï, plutôt que ses symboles ! »

Comme pour lui répondre, la pouliche lança un hennissement joyeux.

« -Si vous me le permettez, monseigneur, j'ai une idée de nom pour cette jeune bête.

-Je vous écoute.

-_Léoma_. La lumière. »

**Steorra : étoile**


End file.
